Known identification systems image a container to determine whether explosives, drugs, weapons, and/or other contraband are present within the container. Some known identification systems are configured to detect concealed objects within the container. At least one known method for detecting concealed objects in computed tomography (CT) data includes analyzing a neighborhood of voxels surrounding a test voxel and eroding the CT data by identifying a neighborhood of voxels surrounding a voxel of interest. In such a method, if the number of voxels having densities below a predetermined threshold exceeds a predetermined number, then it is assumed that the test voxel is a surface voxel and is removed from the object. The known method also includes applying a connectivity process to voxels to combine them into objects. A dilation function is then performed on the eroded object to replace surface voxels removed by erosion. However, such known methods may generate false alarms because such methods do not account for a partial volume effect or anisotropic effects. Moreover, such known methods do not utilize one or more histograms to resolve undersegmentation, and do not correct for CT beam hardening.